neighbours_soap_operafandomcom-20200216-history
Richard Aaronow
Richard Aaronow was a character in Neighbours from 2007 to 2008. He was played by Blair Venn. Biography Backstoy Richard had a relationship with Rebecca Napier, which resulted in Rebecca falling pregnant. Rebecca gave the baby up for adoption and later went back to Richard. Things ended badly when Richard raped her. Rebecca fell pregnant again and she ran away from him. 2007-2008 When Oliver Barnes wants to know more about his father, Elle Robinson finds Richard's name on Declan's birth certificate and looks him up. She goes to Alkrington Grammar School and discovers that Richard is the Principal. Richard meets with Elle, who lies about why she is there. Richard later finds her purse and goes to Erinsborough, where he sees Rebecca. Richard rings Rebecca and tells her that she cannot run from him again. Oliver meets Richard, who reveals that he did not know Oliver existed until much later. Rebecca's father dies and Declan contacts Richard asking if he could get to know him, as he had missed out on knowing his grandfather. They go on a fishing trip and Declan tries to hit Richard. Richard falls into the river and disappears. Richard makes it back to land and he begins to threaten Declan, when Rebecca, Oliver and Paul Robinson arrive. Rebecca tells the police about Richard raping her and she launches a civil case against him. Richard follows Rebecca, Declan and Paul out to the countryside and he confronts Rebecca. Rebecca tells him to stay away, but Richard refuses and tries to grab her. Rebecca pushes him away and hits his head. He is taken to the hospital and the group are told that Richard is seriously ill with renal failure. Declan offers to donate his kidney to Richard, so Richard would confess to raping Rebecca. However, Rebecca refuses to give her permission and Oliver offers his kidney instead. After the operation, Richard takes a turn for the worse. He is re-admitted to the hospital and Karl Kennedy treats him. Karl discovers that Oliver donated his kidney to Richard and he tries to convince Richard to let him contact Oliver and Declan. Paul follows Karl to Richard's room and Karl tells him that he has a few hours left. Oliver, Declan and Rebecca visit him and Richard apologizes to Rebecca. Oliver and Declan then wait until they hear that Richard has died. Memorable info Birthday: 1956 Full Name: Richard Aaronow Occupation Principal at Alkrington Grammar School (until 2008) Family Sons Oliver Barnes , Declan Napier Granddaughters '''Chloe Cammeniti, India Napier Appearances '''2007 *Episode 5274 - 9 Aug 2007 *Episode 5275 - 10 Aug 2007 *Episode 5276 - 13 August 2007 *Episode 5277 - 14 Aug 2007 *Episode 5278 - 15 Aug 2007 *Episode 5281 - 20 Aug 2007 *Episode 5282 - 21 Aug 2007 *Episode 5283 - 22 Aug 2007 *Episode 5289 - 30 Aug 2007 *Episode 5290 - 31 Aug 2007 *Episode 5291 - 3 Sep 2007 *Episode 5292 - 4 Sep 2007 *Episode 5293 - 5 September 2007 2008 *Episode 5374 - 24 Jan 2008 *Episode 5379 - 31 Jan 2008 *Episode 5380 - 1 Feb 2008 Category:Neighbours characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2007. Category:Characters last seen in 2008. Category:Aaronow family. Category:1956 births. Category:2007 minor characters. Category:2008 minor characters.